silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Heartseed
Personality Ryan is bubbly and charismatic, and tends to greet everyone with a smile on her face. Combined with her diminutive appearance and her can-do attitude, it's very hard to suspect that the girl is actually a terror to behold and hides a ruthless killer's instinct. She doesn't fight her albatross-- she loves it, and embraces it even. This new found freedom that she never felt before has given her a lightness of spirit and a skip to her step that others can find insanely hard to put down. It's possible, but there's a good chance that she'll reach "angry" far before she reaches "depressed." She has a sharp tongue and a wit to match. While she's more street smart than she is book smart, there is no denying that she has a keen way of sussing out people's motivations. She is quick to ally with anyone who might be sharing her common goals, and just as quick to cut someone down who may be getting in her way. This is not to say that she's disloyal, far from it, but her loyalty needs to be bought time and time again. She's sharpened her skills at being a con artist in order to further her goals, focusing on making money and landing jobs that she reasonably shouldn't have. Her anger is an inherited family trait, as it were, and has only been honed since she's been turned. While mostly she responds in being sarcastic and pissy until someone gets the hint and backs off, if she's continually provoked, Ryan will start fighting and come to blows. Her aggression is fueled into the bloodlust of her albatross, and she will never be the first one out of a fight-- in fact, she's usually the first one in a fight. The relationship that Ryan has to her albatross is generally amicable. Her anger and moodswings have gotten worse, as her albatross is basically a big bully that resides in her head and really wants to push around anyone who's weaker. The one thing that her albatross carries distinctly from Ryan is its lust for power in any form. It craves being on top, it craves pushing down the weaker, it craves blood and fights. While sometimes Ryan gives in to these impulses, sometimes she finds herself fighting them, and the results can be catastrophic. ((Face Claim: Alia Shawkat)) Background Ryan Heatseed was born Noelle Rene and was Sacha's older sister by two years. She ran away at 15 when their mother's craziness began to take over her life, to the point where she no longer had any individual personality or will of her own. She swore to herself that she would come back to Sacha as soon as she established a life where both of them could be safe and successful. The only good thing that came out of her pageantry days was her ability to blend into any crowd and change her appearance, not to mention quite a bit of money, which kept the police from ever finding her. She ran to the West Coast and changed her name to Ryan Heartseed, finding herself in Hollywood-- which seemed to her like a fairytale land full of possibilities. Her looks and charm already got her notices from agencies, including a very special one that promised her opportunity with some big names at an estate party. That would prove only to be half true. There was some big talent, absolutely. What she didn't realize was all the agents and actors and actresses were shifters; were-gulls to be more precise. Their leader was a great were-albatross, and they were looking to grow their Flock; a runaway teenager with no family and the charm to live in L.A. fit the bill perfectly. Many members of the flock tried to bite Ryan, but nothing they were doing seemed to be changing her. She was in danger of dying from blood loss, so the leader stepped in-- and used the Talisman of Epona to change her. His success meant that she was able to turn into a were-albatross. Ryan was now the newest member of the Flock. Ryan has little memory of what happened, as she went into shock with the event. The Flock healed her and began to fill her in on the truth of the world; that magic existed, and she was now in a cult dedicated to Epona that could grant her freedom and power beyond her wildest dreams. And did Ryan love it. The albatross, which she nicknamed "Bully", gave her a presence of mind and person that she had never felt before. She was in complete control over everything; the Flock controlled most of Hollywood, and her albatross reveled in the power. She gave into her anger at her former life, and her Flock members encouraged her to take it out on humans and those who stood in the Flock's way. Ryan became the bruiser for the Flock, as she was the only other were-albatross besides the leader, and she helped to keep the Flock from prying eyes, especially that of other shifters. Over time, her work and the dedication to Epona began to wear on Ryan, but she forced doubts to the back of her mind. In her 20s now, Ryan had a good handle on her life. The Flock were looking to expand throughout California and the West Coast, with whispers of establishing another branch in Seattle floating through the Flock. They had even succeeded in adding two new were-gulls to their ranks, which was a new record as there had been a huge drought in members before Ryan. It was all these rumors and the new recruits that Ryan found herself wondering how her younger brother was doing. Ryan assumed that, as Sacha was a boy, their mother would have little interest in her son. What Ryan found horrified her. At first, she thought her brother was dead, as there was almost no information of a "Sacha Rene" anywhere in Florida. It was when she expanded her search through the South that she found a "Sasha Rene" in Georgia who was a rising pageant star and the new Belle of the South. Overcome with guilt and grief, Ryan began to pack her bags to save Sacha. The leader caught her trying to leave in the dead of night, and was furious with her. Ryan begged and pleaded with her Leader to let her go save her brother. The leader insisted that her family was with the Flock as she had left her humanity behind when she turned. Seeing an opportunity, Ryan instead offered something better; a new member to the Flock. She would change her brother, and together they would establish the new branch in Seattle. To her surprise, the leader became livid. No one in the Flock had any power to change anyone or make decisions other than him; if she defied his rule, he would be forced to sacrifice her, and give her soul back to Epona. The rage boiled over in Ryan, and she beserked. The leader tried to defend against her, but her beserking was so strong and sudden that he had little chance before she ripped him to shreds. Members of the Flock had come to investigate, and she too slaughtered them in her rage. They had tried to stop her, and few escaped her wrath. She realized these people were not her family, and never had been. She barely had the presence of mind to take the Talisman with her before she was forced to flee, finding herself being healed by Carmilla and Mordecai before she gathered the strength to go after Sacha. As fate would have it, Ryan arrived too late, seeing the destruction that her werewolf brother caused and being unable to stop it. Forced to go back to California, Ryan began to use the connections Carmilla had given her while she dug up the information the Flock had left behind. Now she searches for her brother, desperate to save him and reunite with her true family as something hunts her, furious for breaking apart the Flock. Epona treats those who treat her in kind, and Ryan has no longer treated her well. Random Facts * Ryan is very much a rough and tumble "tomboy"; she knows how to dress up and look good, but most of the time she prefers sneakers, overalls, and no makeup. * In-N-Out is always something she's going to miss * The jobs she's managed to con herself into include a stock broker, a real estate agent, a bodyguard, and an executive producer. Her name is on a few credits in a few indie flicks. * She craves meat almost all the time. * She plays the guitar. Electric and acoustic. Still a beginner, but she loves it. Primarily uses it to lure victims. * The sigil on her back will bleed occasionally; sometimes only parts, sometimes the entire thing if the demon is close. * She absolutely hates horses, and makes it a point to eat them. Abilities Source: Blood Pact/Demonic Heritage Human: Savvy (Rank 1) Were: At-Will Shifting (Rank 1) Regeneration (Rank 1) Redirection (Rank 1) Trade Off (Rank 1)(Sacrifice: Speed, Enhance: Strength) Mystic Abilities: Spellcasting (Rank 1) Aeromancy: Spark (Rank 1) Silver Fangs (Rank 1) Person of Interest (Rank 1) Clan Abilities: Pack/Order Abilities (if applicable): Elder Abilities (if applicable): Descriptions For Alternate Forms Form: Beserker Eye color: Ring of scarlet around storm grey eyes Height: 6'4" Build: With an elongated torso to pile on more muscle across her chest, what she doesn't gain in height she gains in length. This gives space for her wings to lengthen to an even greater size. Her beak has gained a serrated edge to it, her back and chest are both solid and thick, and the webbing and claws on her feet are thick and sturdy. She radiates power and aggression. Feather Color: As in her normal form, storm greys coat her body, though the feathers turn near black along her wings. Abilities: Taste of Blood (Rank 1) Character Use Ryan can be used in your challenges provided that no killing, maiming, or sexual situations occur at this time. Keep in mind that she is ranked "Suspicious" by every clan who isn't Lycaon, so the chances of her collaborating with those outside of Lycaon is very low, unless there are extenuating circumstances. As she is currently not in Chambury yet, anyone who has encountered her in California probably did not find it a pleasant experience. Character Relationships Carmilla-- The werebat who healed Ryan following her escape from the Flock, they currently have, at the very least, an amicable amount of respect to each other given the circumstances. Ryan owes her her life, which is not an easy debt in Ryan's eyes, but it has bought her loyalty to Carmilla for quite some time. RP Logs Category:PCs Category:Lycaon Category:Characters